


Caustic Contradiction

by conspiracycoven



Series: Poems [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conspiracycoven/pseuds/conspiracycoven
Summary: What am I to do when everything I am is constantly contradicting another part of me, and all you do is criticize every trait?





	Caustic Contradiction

Every day a new part of me begins to decay  
For my heart is a volcano, bubbling with all the feelings held within.  
It's unstable and dangerous, and so chaotic nobody ever wants to stay.  
Yet you poke and you prod at it, perhaps unknowing of the danger you are in.

I'm just not quite sure where to begin,

Your words are a dagger  
Cutting under my skin  
So the scars remain invisible, and nobody knows what causes me to stagger

Does it make you proud?  
That I no longer know how much further I can go on before I relapse?  
That I'm hurting and sad every time you come around?  
I wonder which step will become my last, or when my injuries will cause me to collapse.

Every day your words generate more pain,  
I'm too boring,  
Too wild,  
Too annoying,  
Too plain.

I'm never enough or I'm always too much  
You only ever tell me that I'm one or the other  
I'm expected to know my worth even though you've never showed me such  
Or said, "Our differing nature makes us unique to one another"

The cycle repeats again and again,  
An endless spiral of hate inside my head  
And the process is painful and twisting,  
Something terribly important must be missing  
For I no longer can see the road ahead.


End file.
